Tasharn
Larger than any other feline, tasharns are formidable looking creatures. They reach up to a grown man's shoulder when in their natural state, making them the biggest felines at The Keep. But when they feel the need, these unusual cats can call upon their powers to transform them. Before your eyes the tasharn will change shape, growing either even larger or smaller. This gift allows them to challenge even dragons in size, or perhaps slip under a door. Naturally, this magic is highly prized, and these animals are sought all over the known world. Like almost all rare creatures, they have hidden themselves away and become almost impossible to find. They live where the Arkene meets the edge of The Jungle of Raza, a place most difficult to explore. This is due to the gigantic mountains of ice that cover the terrain. The land is both cold and steep, making traveling on foot treacherous. These creatures are happiest there, though, prowling for prey and making their homes in the freezing caves. Tasharns have thick coats of fur that protect them from the low temperatures, while allowing them to blend in with their surroundings. This enables them to slowly sneak up on a potential meal, surprising the creature before it can act. Egg Two incredibly sharp teeth have punctured the shell of this egg. Hatchling It is necessary, again and again, to remind a tasharn hatchling to be gentle. They grow at an alarming rate, and act like large, formidable kittens at times. When not busy clawing the bark off of trees, they're usually off romping around the lake, taunting the krakens and occassionally falling in. Unlike other felines, the water doesn't seem to bother them, even in the midst of winter. To make their playful natures even more difficult to deal with, these tigers are able to change size at a whim. A person may suddenly be confronted with a hatchling twice the size of them, ready for a game. The other obvious issue is when they shrink. A tasharn hatchling is always on the prowl for prey, and grasshoppers are as good as deer. Then their human companions must drop to all fours and search through the tall grass for their missing hatchling. Adult As they grow in size – their natural size – tasharns grow into their teeth. This is a distinctive feature this species possesses, and one most feared. Most creatures who boast large teeth have very painful bites, but tasharns in particular are agonizing. As one of these hatchlings grows and changes, so does its control over its power. Not only do tasharns change their size as they desire, but their teeth are altogether different. Despite whatever size they are, these creatures can change the length of their teeth with ease. Their favorite use of this magic is biting an enemy, and then extending their teeth to deal extra damage to their foe. This well known bite is part of why tasharns are so widely avoided in the wild. Another rather good reason is how extremely territorial they are. If an intruder is spotted in their part of the Arkene, these cats will quickly form a pack and hunt the stranger down. Groups of tasharns are unusual; these animals generally roam alone, staking out land and guarding it constantly. Other than choosing a mate and raising a hatchling, tasharns are largely solitary creatures. They take special care not to wander too close to villages, or wander into unknown lands. When they do, they are often mistaken as bears, as their bodies are quite compact and heavily muscled, unlike most felines. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 174 * Obtained from Donation Shop for 2 (December 15, 2010 - January 14, 2011) * Released: December 15th, 2010 * Sprites: Glasswalker * Description: Damien Category:2010 Creatures Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Donation Category:Felines